Crazy Muggle Holidays
by Marauder Number Fiive
Summary: James wants to show Lily how much he appreciates Muggles, so he and the Marauders help her celebrate a 'Muggle' holiday! R&R.


**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Lily Evans was dumbfounded, shocked, and just plain confused. Standing below her were the Marauders. In her town. On her street. In her backyard. Lounging in her pool. And no, she most certainly did not let them back there.

But of course the Marauders weren't dressed as normal Muggles. In fact they weren't even dressed as normal wizards! No, that would make Lily's life much too easy. But because the gods wanted her to suffer, the Marauders had appeared in her backyard and were hanging out in her pool on giant rafts dressed in what appeared to be clothes from many centuries ago.

Lily hadn't done anything wrong at all. She had just woken up and brushed her hair as she normally did. She then put on some Muggle clothes, as per her daily routine. Just as she was ready to go downstairs to fix herself some breakfast in her empty house, both her parents worked and her sister had moved out two years ago after she got married, she heard what sounded like a distinct splash. She moved to her window and pulled open the shades. Lo and behold, there were the Marauders!.

What was even stranger was that it was only ten o'clock in the morning. For all her years at Hogwarts, she had known only Sirius Black to be awake before noon during their breaks. For some reason the boy seemed to be able to function perfectly well on a minimum of five hours of sleep. The other three were normally dead to the world until lunch though.

Potter, who had been perched on an orca and staring rather intently at the back door, looked up at the sound of Lily's window opening. Shouting to the others as he rocked the whale to the edge of the pool, "Guys positions! Evs is up!"

Leaping up out of the pool, Sirius and Peter, both dressed in red, walked over to the far end of the pool by the steps leading to the shallow end. Remus had appeared to have fallen asleep in a giant purple blow-up chair. "OI MOONY!" screeched Sirius. "IT'S TIME!"

Shocked by the noise of his rambunctious friend, Remus jerked awake, successfully tipping his chair backwards, plummeting into the water. With his friends guffawing and Lily still gaping, he clumsily swam over by the diving board and hauled himself out of the water. He then positioned himself next to James and straightened his three corner hat.

Finding her voice, Lily called down to them, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Just watch Evs!" James called up merrily. "Ready guys? One, two, three, GO!"

To Lily's amusement, they began to skip around her pool, humming a little tune. Sirius and James both had an extra spring to their step and Peter looked as if he was trying very hard not to fall into the pool. A soaked Remus seemed to drag himself along. And then they sang. **(James,** _Sirius_, Remus, _Peter,_** _Everyone)_**

**Welcome my dear Evans, who is greater than the heavens! Welcome my dear Evans, to our celebration today!**

**I am here to bring you some cheer!**

They threatened to tell people I'm queer.

I'd like to apologize for the behavior of us guys. They forced me to write these stupid poems otherwise I'd be beat with jeroboams. Not all of the grammar makes sense, for these buffoons are rather dense. I tried to explain that it's celebrated in the States, but they ignored me and opened your gates. It's a holidays for all Muggles they said, she'll love us all till she's dead! I pleaded and I begged, but they threatened that I would be egged. So here we are dressed like retards, I'd much rather be playing cards.

**Ignore Moony, he's a wee bit loony; We all look dashing, like super models we sure are smashing! What that silly boy was supposed to say is that if you date me you'll always have your way!**

"…" That was the sound of Lily's reaction.

James then stepped forward and announced, "And now, a reenactment of a battle between the American Militia and the Redcoats."

For the next fifteen minutes Lily watched James and Remus, who were dressed in tattered navy clothes, hide behind her bushes and trees, launching guerilla warfare attacks at Peter and Sirius. They even had fake rifles. Sirius found it highly amusing to poke Peter with the pointy end of his, even though they were supposed to be on the same side. All throughout the battle, Sirius and Peter cried out in random Spanish phrases. The sad part was that their Spanish vocabulary didn't go past 'AY CARAMBA!' or 'DOS CERVEZAS POR FAVOR!'

At the very end, James successfully tied Peter and Sirius together and sent them floating on a large raft in the middle of Lily's pool. "Watch me drink tea in Boston now! Just watch" he cried insanely at them

Sighing, Remus took off his hat. "Can we please stop this insanity now?"

"AHA!" James cried out, flinging a finger into Remus's face. "A traitor in my midst! You shall meet the same fate as my enemies!"

"Wait what?" Remus asked, looking around to see if James had more rope with him. But James was short on rope and floaties so he decided to improvise.

SPLASH! "JAMES!" Remus screamed. "I WAS JUST BEGINNING TO DRY OFF!"

"That's what happens to traitors," he shrugged. "So Lily!" he beamed up at her. "Did you like our show? We did lots of research on the Revolving War and I know that Muggles celebrate the day that all of the bald guys with the freaky wigs sent an owl to Queen Isabella of Spain, demanding that they change the uniforms to red before they fought a war between the Incas so that way their uniforms would be easier to see! Queen Izzy obviously wasn't happy about that so she sent her newly uniformed soldiers to destroy the Americans who attacked them with gorillas! Now all the Muggles are free to drink tea in Boston!" On a more thoughtful note, he added, "You know, Muggles back then were rather weird. Still are, come to think of it. Celebrating sending an owl...Crazy Muggle Holidays!"

"Potter, Remus was right. The Revolutionary War was fought between the Americans and the British so they could become a country of their own. It's celebrated by Americans and only Americans. Even American wizards." Lily giggled from her window. It was quite adorable, seeing him standing in front of the pool in oversized rags with the hat slipping down several inches.

James's face fell. "Oh…but they still used gorillas right?"

"No Potter."

"Oh…do you still want to see the fireworks?"

"Sure Potter."

"Peter hit the button!"

Peter reached inside his pocket and pressed what was obviously the button that James had mentioned. From somewhere behind the shed, fireworks exploded and depicted the exact battle that the Marauders had just shown. Except this time it involved gorillas attacking Sirius and Peter and Remus did not prove himself to be a traitor.

By the end, Lily was a giggling heap of laughter. The boys were so insane, it was just…wild.

"SHIT!" she heard Sirius scream. "PRONGS, IT'S HALF PAST ELEVEN! WE'RE LATE!"

"Shit!" James hollered. "Evs, we gotta go, my dad's birthday party started a half hour ago!"

With a loud crack, the Marauders were gone. Lily's stomach growled at her, reminding her that she had neglected her breakfast in all of the insanity. As she went downstairs to prepare herself some eggs, she wasn't sure of her feelings towards James or the boys' mental health. One thing that she did know for sure was that Seventh Year was not going to be boring with James as Head Boy.

**Hehehe. Happy Fourth of July...plus one month. Oh well, what's time but a number? That quote is supposed to be about age but eh, I'll live. I needed a break from the The Heist and I missed one shots ): So I wrote this little thingy! I'll love you forever if you review!**

**BREAKING DAWN RANDOMNESS. Everyone says how they were disappointed and hated the book. I actually liked it...a lot. Not my favorite in the series, but definitely not my least favorite. I really liked it. Does anyone else?**

**If you review I'll send the Marauders to sing to you! NO JOKE.**

**Isabel**

**EXTRA PART THINGY THAT I JUST ADDED ON! A lot of people find it necessary to tell me that England doesn't celebreate the Fourth of July...I know that. That's the point of the story, that the Marauders (-Remus) don't understand that it's not a world wide Muggle holiday, that it's just a holiday for America. You know it's not that much fun when I have to explain things. :P. Still love all of you though!**

**Isabel**

**Happy Fourth of July, Fourth of July, Fourth of July! Happy Fourth of July to Lily Evans today!**

Lily Marie Evs, I have something important to says! Today is the Fourth of July and Prongs asked for help so I complied!

He just wanted you to know, that appreciation for Muggles he can show!

**Happy Fourth of July, Fourth of July, Fourth of July! Happy Fourth of July to Lily Evans today!**

I came to support that deer!

When agreeing I was drunk on beer!

**Happy Fourth of July, Fourth of July, Fourth of July! Happy Fourth of July to Lily Evans today!**

**Happy Fourth of July, Fourth of July, Fourth of July! Happy Fourth of July to Lily Evans today!**


End file.
